Hellfire
by sommerschnee
Summary: Harry hatte immer Angst Draco durch seine Berührungen zu zerbrechen." Manchmal sind es die Dinge, die wir unbewußt tun, die uns am meisten schaden. HArryDraco


Titel: Hellfire

Autor: cristall

Teil: 1/1

Warnings: Slash, drama

Pairing: Harry/Draco

i. Calmness

Harry hatte immer Angst Draco durch seine Berührungen zu zerbrechen.

Und so berührte er Draco nur sanft und zärtlich, strich über seinen Körper nur mit den Fingerspitzen, küsste ohne Druck und Forderung.

Sie redeten nie bei ihren Begegnungen… warum auch, schließlich sagten ihre Körper doch genug aus, dachte sich Harry.

Er hatte gelernt, dass manchmal Worte einfach zuviel waren. Doch nie hatte ihm jemand beigebracht, dass keine Worte manchmal zu wenig waren.

Harry bemerkte nie, dass es nicht seine Berührungen waren die Draco zerbrechen ließen, sondern die Worte die er nicht sprach.

ii. Vision

Harry hatte früh gelernt, dass es mehr gab als der Körper eines Menschen offenbarte.

Er hatte spät gelernt, dass es Menschen gab die er wie er waren, nur vollkommen anders und ihn dennoch als einziger verstanden.

Es war der Krieg gewesen der ihm gezeigt hatte, dass es Dinge gab die man nicht mit den Augen, sondern nur mit Berührungen sehen konnte, Dinge die man nur fühlen konnte. Es waren Verrat und Verlust gewesen, die Harry gelehrt hatten, dass Glück nie beständig sein konnte und alles vergehen würde: Manches früher, manches später.

Er sah die Welt mit neuen Augen.

Die Vorboten des Krieges hatten Harry erklärt was es bedeutete von Dunkelheit umgeben und dennoch Licht zu sein.

Es war zu spät gewesen, als er Draco zum ersten Mal wirklich gesehen hatte.

Nicht zu spät für sie, aber für das Licht.

iii. Collapse

Harry erfuhr von Hermione, dass Draco im Unterricht zusammengebrochen war.

Erst drei Tage später fand er die Motivation und die Zeit seinen Umhang zu nehmen und sich in die Krankenstation zu schleichen. Krieg bestimmte ihr Leben und er war nicht verrückt genüg, um um Dominanz zu kämpfen.

Wirklich Malfoy, erklärte er leise, als er neben Dracos Bett stand. War das notwendig?

Er wartete auf ein Aufleuchten der grauen Augen, denn er hatte gelernt aus Gesten zu lesen, aber Dracos Körper blieb ausdruckslos.

„Ich bin müde.", flüsterte Draco und ein Schauer lief über Harrys Rücken. Draco sah so fragile aus, dass Harry befürchtete der Junge würde jeden Moment verschwinden.

„Schlaf.", befahl Harry und zum ersten Mal gehorchte Draco ihm.

Und zum ersten Mal war Harry in der Lage die Scherben zu sehen die einmal Dracos Seele gewesen waren.

iv. Nemesis

Ron sagte, dass Harrys und Dracos Beziehung irrsinnig war.

Hermione schwieg und durchsuchte die Fachbücher auf der Suche nach der Lösung für ein Problem, das erst von ihr zu einem Problem gemacht worden war.

Der Orden schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen, fast so als wäre eine simple Beziehung plötzlich wichtiger als ein komplizierter Krieg.

Wenn Harry und Draco auf ihre ‚Sache', wie sie es nannten, angesprochen wurden, dann schwiegen sie, denn es war egal, was andere dachten. Es war egal, dass ihre Mitmenschen glaubten, sie würden sich gegenseitig zu Fall bringen.

Sie redeten wenn sie alleine waren und verstanden und das war das Einzige was zählte.

Und während sie redeten sahen sie zu wie die Menschen um sie herum starben und die Welt die sie einmal gekannt und geliebt hatten zerfiel und niemals wieder ganz sein würde und konnten nichts tun um das zu verhindern.

Sie waren nur zwei zerbrochene Figuren in einem riesigen Schachspiel, das ihre Seite schon lange verloren hatte und das sinnlos geworden war.

Remus erklärte ihnen immer, dass vielleicht nur sie in der Lage waren den jeweils Anderen wieder zusammenzusetzen.

v. Hellfire

Hogwarts brannte und alles schrie.

Harry und Draco schwiegen.

Draco hatte Harry erklärt wann man sprechen musste und wann die Stille genug erzählte und Harry hatte verstanden und hatte vertraut.

Sie standen am Fenster des höchstens Turmes und beobachteten wie das Feuer sich die Wände entlang züngelte, das ganze Schloss umfing.

Am Horizont konnte man bereits die Silhouetten der ersten Todesser sehen die darauf warteten die Ruine Hogwarts einzunehmen.

Harry hielt Dracos Hand fest umschloss um ihn zu stützen, doch die Wahrheit war, dass er selbst jemanden brauchte, der ihn stützte und Draco verstand und hielt ihn fest.

Das Feuer wanderte zum Herzen Hogwarts und hinterließ nur Asche und das was einmal eine Heimat gewesen war und schließlich stand Tom vor den Toren Hogwarts und blickte zu ihnen hoch, schaute sie vollkommenruhig an.

Du hast es verstanden, sagten seine Augen zu Harry, es war sinnlos was ihr getan habt. Seine Augen flogen über das tote Gebäude. Dies ist euer eigenes Werk, flüsterte Toms Körper Harry zu, diese Wahl habt ihr getroffen.

Es ist Zeit zu gehen, sagte Draco und Harry nickte.

Danke, sagte Harry und sie verließen den Raum Hand in Hand.

Erhobenen Hauptes traten sie dem Flammenmeer entgangen und ließen sich von ihm verschlingen.

Es ist vorbei, flüsterte Draco und Harry lächelte.

fin


End file.
